camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Cabalist
Attributes & Races Abilities & Specialization Common specs at Level 50 are: 46/28/4 Matter/Body/spirit split - This spec givest you the last AoE DoT and a better Lifetap. 46/28/4 only Spirit/Body/Matter - This spec has a nice 50%Body Debuff so your Lifetaps can really pack a punch. 50Matter/20Body/4Spirit - Red Nearsight, all the DoTs, an excellent pet damage shield, and an AoE Disease to help the DoTs get their job done a bit better. The only advisable spec with the latest patch. 34Body/33Spirit/25Matter - Tri-spec - 30% Body Debuff, Green Nearsight, AoE Disease. Pets At Level 50, cabalists have 5 pets to choose from: Amber, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Jade. Each pet is different in use and ability. *'Amber:' A melee DPS pet. Very fragile. Will gain in attack speed the longer the fight lasts. Very good dps if you have a tank. Not great at kiting with. *'Ruby: '''The casting pet. Lower HP than most the pets, still a good choice for RvR use due to it's nice DD spell. The spell also debuffs its own and your body damage. Useful ranged pet. *'Sapphire:' This is now the healer support pet. It will cast heal on any group member at less than 50% health. It will also buff the entire group with a health regen and Endurance regen. If you don't have a Paladin, this guy works great for your endurance users. His heals are good. He does have his old school life tap attack, but his damage and tankyness have been reduced a lot. Keep him on passive. *'Emerald:' Mini matter as I call it. Another of the Melee DPS pets, this little guy procs not only a DoT that stacks with our matter DoTs, but also procs a disease. He can also double attack. He is the most balanced tank/dps pet you get. *'Jade:' This is now the go to Focus Pull Pet. Insane amount of hitpoints, defense. It's attacks proc a damage debuff (the mob/pc will hit for less damage). He will even rarely heal you to try and taunt. He has a very low health threshhold and cant be getting hit but he has saved my skin a few rare times this way. Spread the damage debuffs around while your focus pulling and he will rarely lose health faster than the enemy despite multiple high conned mobs beating on him. PVE Cabalists are a very useful class for any PvE group. Cabalists can use their magic to conjure up a Simulacrum to do their bidding, which has many uses in a group or solo. Simulacrums can do some minor tanking and DPS, especially if the Cabalist has the ML9 Mastery of Summoning ability. Their debuffing spells and DoTs also prove very useful in groups, especially against tougher enemies. The wild card in the Cabalist's arsenal is their ability to drain their own health to heal their allies. This can be a very useful trick if you have a Cleric with aggro. RVR The Cabalist is a must have for almost every hybrid or full caster RvR group. The key abilities are: Body-Resistance debuff, Crowd Control immune pet and a Near Sight (even if it's only gray). Especially when doing good team play together with a Sorcerer the Cabalist can give your group the edge over the enemy any day of the week. Realm Abilities Realm Rank 5 Ability Useful Artifacts *Alvarus' Leggings *Arms of the Winds *Band of Stars *Belt of the Moon *Bracelet of Zo'arkat *Ceremonial Bracers *Cloudsong *Crocodile's Tooth *Crocodile Tear Ring *Crown of Zahur (Caster) *Dream Sphere *Eerie Darkness Lightingstone *Erinys Charm *Eternal Plant *Flamedancer's Boots *Flask *Foppish Sleeves *Gem of Lost Memories *Guard of Valor *Jacina's Sash *Maddening Scalars *Nailah's Robes (Vest in Midgard) *Night's Shroud Bracelet *Orion's Belt *Ring of Dances *Ring of Fire *Ring of Unyielding Will *Scorpion's Tail *Snatcher *Staff of the Gods *Stone of Atlantis *Tablet of Atlantis *Tartaros Gift *Traldor's Oracle Partial Use *Belt of Oglidarsh *Egg of Youth *Harpy Feather Cloak *Kalare's Necklace *Phoebus' Harp Other Useful Items '''Weapons' Jewelry Mythirian Category:Cabalist Category:Albion Classes